


Examining Princess Celestia

by Bendyfimfiction



Category: My Little Pony, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Adult Content, Anon - Freeform, Cross-Posted on FiMFiction.net, F/M, FiMFiction, Human, Large Ass, POV Second Person, Sex, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28429584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bendyfimfiction/pseuds/Bendyfimfiction
Summary: A simple story where you examine Princess Celestia's body. Her massive body...
Relationships: Princess Celestia/Other(s)
Kudos: 3





	Examining Princess Celestia

Within a white marble walled room, you, a human, dressed in a fine, black tuxedo stood before a huge snowy white equine creature. The creature stood tall and mighty, easily standing about ten feet tall or so. She was stripped of her golden regalia, which made things much more easy for you.

Her feminine face and shapely features indicated she was female. The mare lowered her huge head, giving you a closer look at her huge basketball sized eyes. Your small, human eyes looked back at her beautiful, magenta eyes staring back at you.

“So, my little human, you wish to examine me?” she asked in a soft, angelic voice.

“Yes, Princess Celestia. I wish to examine your beautiful body.” you said in a low voice in awe.

WIthout a word, you reached your right hand out and placed it upon her plump lips. Soothing warmth and softness you felt upon contact with her lips. Her lips were thick… she was basically a horse after all.

You moved on from her lips by pushing your hand against her closed mouth. Her strong herbivore teeth blocked you from passing.

Celestia soon took the hint and opened her mouth wide. You could see that her teeth were in pristine condition. Despite the fact you have seen this horse inhale huge amounts of cake into her on a daily basis.

Her breath was minty and refreshing. Her herbivore teeth were shining, indicating that she had recently washed them. You could see her long, thick tongue. Your own human tongue was nowhere near as large as hers.

“Close your mouth Celestia.” Celestia closed her mouth as commanded.

You placed your right hand on Celestia’s soft, furry cheek, sinking a little into her plush fat before meeting the hard, firm muscle beneath.

Her cheeks blushed profusely at the tender gesture. The mare leaned then into your hand and made a quiet whinny. With loving tenderless you rubbed her cheek, making the mare moan softly and closed her eyes in pure bliss.

The mare whined sadly and opened her eyes when you abruptly pulled your hand away.

Instead you moved your hand to the back of her right ear, and proceeded to give her a scratch. This caused the mare before you to utter a loud neigh for a brief moment.

Celestia closed her eyes, quieting down, and made a mix of low moans and sighs as you tenderly scratched her ear. You allowed her quite some time of this nice ear scratching before moving on. However, the mare still whined sadly when you pulled your hand away.

With a rapid movement with your index finger you poked her snout, making her eyes go cross-eyed for a brief moment. The mare before you giggled happily at you.

You now looked up to the horn atop her forehead. It was like a spear, but quite thick, considering the size of her body. You reached your hand up and grabbed the base of her horn, this caused the mare before you to gasp.

Her horn was so thick your hand could barely wrap itself around it. In contrast to what you felt before from her, this was not soft in the least. It felt as hard as stone and a little cold.

Nonetheless, you proceeded to jerk your hand up and down near the base of her horn, which made her make a series of quiet horsey sounds in bliss.

“Oh Anon, don’t stop.” she cried out.

“Sorry, Celestia. I must move on.” you stated firmly.

“Aww!” she whined sadly.

With that you pulled your hand away from her horn. And placed it on the back of her head, making contact with her multi-coloured mane.

A tingling sensation coursed through your hand. Her hair blew in an unseen wind from behind her. Her hair was silky soft and warm to the touch.

With love, you rubbed her mane, causing the mare to close her eyes and sigh happily from under your tender touch. To add to her affection, you moved your other, left hand onto the back of her ear, and proceeded to scratch it.

The mare before you cried out a feral neigh. A strong, musky smell with a hint of vanilla entered the room.

It was a magnificent sight to see this mare in such a happy state, but you must move on.

Now with both hands you placed them on each side of her thick neck. The softness of her warm fur was against your hands. Your hands depressed into her flesh very little here. Her neck was firm and strong. You could feel a powerful pulse on her neck.

Slowly and gently, you pushed your hands down her long swan-like neck. The mare sighed happily as you did so. Eventually, your hand reached her mighty shoulders. Her shoulders were so wide that you could not reach them fully, without leaning to one side. You were leaning on the left, your right hand made it about halfway across her chest between her shoulders on one side.

You pat Celestia on her chest, which made her utter a happy whinny. You dropped down onto your knees. From this lower altitude you could see her mighty hooves. They were about as thick as dinner plates.

Slowly you moved your head upward, travelling along her thick, long legs. You moved past her chest, moving on to her long, thick neck before reaching her beautiful face. She was staring back at you with a warm smile.

You gently rubbed her lower leg, marveling at its length and thickness. You partially stood up. In a crouched position you made your way between her legs.

You could see she had a somewhat large belly. But it was only large considering the size of her body. As you moved on you came into contact with her teats. Her teats were small, she wasn't pregnant so it didn't make sense for them to be large.

You reached your right hand upward and began to gently rub her belly. Your hand sank a good few inches into her plush belly, before meeting her strong muscles beneath.

Celestia moaned and made a series of happy whinnies as you gave her belly tender affection with long, smooth strokes of your hand against her. A thick, creamy white liquid dripped onto the floor from behind her, which gave off a strong, musky smell with a hint of vanilla.

Celestia whined sadly as you pulled your hand away.

“Lie down on the bed.” you simply said.

Without a word, she made her way over to a huge, pink love heart shaped bed, careful to not step on you while she did so. Once there she lay on her belly. This made the tall mare much more easy for you to access her body.

Celestia smiled at you, anticipating your next move. You climbed onto the bed and lay yourself down next to her on the right.

The mare unfolded her large, white feathery wings and spread them out. You marveled at the sight of her beautiful wings. You reached your right hand out and touched the base of her wing. Soothing warmth and softness encased your hand upon touching it.

With loving tenderness, you rubbed her wing, making the prone mare sigh happily in bliss.

“Celestia, you are so beautiful.” you said in a low voice, in awe.

“Thank you, Anon.” she said softly.

You stood up on your knees and looked at her back, giving you a perfect view of her outstretched wings. You took a good look at her back before moving on to her most beautiful feature... her butt.

You could not see her butt very well at this angle so you made your way over to the right side of her flank. You placed your hand on her sun cutie mark, the softness of her warm fur made contact with your bare skin as your hand sank into her plush rear.

Your hand sank deep into her thick flank, making a deep depression. Eventually, your hand reached her strong muscles deep beneath. You marveled at the feel of her ass for a brief moment before pulling your hand away. You watched in amazement as her cheek soon returned to its perfectly smooth shape.

You made your way behind her. You could see her rump in all its glory. Each cheek of her rump was like a bloated beach ball. They were a thick, great meaty bubbly mass of flesh, and perfectly round. Not soggy in the least.

Between her beautiful cheeks stood her meaty, plump assets. Her pinkish vagina and asshole looked absolutely delicious. Her marehood was soaking wet with her creamy marecum. Her musk was powerful, flooding your senses. Your cock in your pants was becoming rock hard.

You placed your hands on each side of her cheeks. Her rump was so wide that you could not wrap them fully the way around her.

Celestia's multi-coloured tail came to wrap itself around you, causing you to shiver in bliss.

“This was the part you really wanted to examine, wasn’t it?” she said in a hot breathy voice.

“Yes…. they…. don’t…. don’t call you Sunbutt for nothing.” you said in a low, breathless voice.

“He-he. Then examine away, my little human.” she giggled. “However, I will need to magic up a big dick for you for further examination. No point pounding the Sunbutt with a small pecker.”

“Yes, indeed. That would be much appreciated.” you said in a grateful tone.

END


End file.
